


The Butterfly effect

by orphan_account



Series: Sabrieleena [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consequences, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rules and Laws, greek goddesses, the red string of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aphrodite created strings for all people to find their soulmates and true loves. She makes her rules but then Hera (Zeus's wife, who he constantly cheats on and Goddess of Marriage) feels like her husband will use this as an excuse to cheat on her so she makes her own rules making it so While you may have multiple strings marrying more than one is seen as bad.Sam loves all his partners but can only marry one according to the laws. So he's confused and unsure what to do. Aphrodite wants Sam's love to prove to Hera she is only harming people with her law so she was the one who gave Sam his power to see the strings tying him to his partners and Maybe because Sam happens to defy Authority, he marries all his partners anyway. Because screw the laws. He never followed them anyway and of course there are consequences to that. Sam is a big dumb moose in love and he made a choice that would affect his life and his partners lives as well as his brother’s and Castiel’s life, not to mention the entire planet all because he wanted to marry all three of his soulmates.Sam Winchester willingly created a huge butterfly effect that could impact everything and everyone he knows and it’s all in the name of love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Meg Masters, Gabriel/Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabrieleena [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Finding one’s Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Ares, Athena, Demeter, Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hera, and Hades. 
> 
> They are the Gods and Goddesses that rule in my story. Instead of a Government, people obey the Gods and Goddesses. It is a modern world but ruled differently.
> 
> So in this world essentially everyone knows about monsters. Hunters take care of the Job so normal people don’t have to.

Aphrodite created strings for all people to find their soulmates and true loves. She makes her rules but then Hera (Zeus's wife, who he constantly cheats on and Goddess of Marriage) feels like her husband will use this as an excuse to cheat on her so she makes her own rules making it so While you may have multiple strings marrying more than one is seen as bad. 

Sam loves all his partners but can only marry one according to the laws. So he's confused and unsure what to do. Aphrodite wants Sam's love to prove to Hera she is only harming people with her law so she was the one who gave Sam his power to see the strings tying him to his partners and Maybe because Sam happens to defy Authority, he marries all his partners anyway. Because screw the laws. He never followed them anyway and of course there are consequences to that. Sam is a big dumb moose in love and he made a choice that would affect his life and his partners lives as well as his brother’s and Castiel’s life, not to mention the entire planet all because he wanted to marry all three of his soulmates.

  
  


Sam Winchester willingly created a huge butterfly effect that could impact everything and everyone he knows and it’s all in the name of love.

*

High above the Earth was Olympus, the Kingdom of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Two particular Goddesses were standing in front of a globe that showed the surface below. They were both watching Sam and the others.

“That Human. He knows about us, doesn’t he?” Aphrodite asked.

Hera didn’t look up from the globe. “Yes.”

“And he has more than one soulmate.”

Again. She didn’t look up. “Yes.”

“He can only marry one.”

This time, Hera looked up. “Yes. Those are the rules. Those are the laws. If this puny mortal human breaks those laws and rules that I set, there will be consequences.”

“He hasn’t met them yet. He will soon.”

“And he will have to choose one of them only Aph.”

Aphrodite sighed. “I know. But you remember I have my own rules.”

“Yes. As long as those don’t interfere with mine.” Hera said and left the room. Aphrodite watched her leave before she turned back to the globe and moved the clouds to get a closer look at Sam. The poor boy looked so desperate to find his soulmate. Boy was he in for a surprise. A stringy surprise.

  
  


—-

_ Then _

Everyone has a small piece of red thread. When they meet someone they're meant to be with, the thread becomes more prominent. It doesn't show around Jessica or Ruby or Amelia Richardson or Amy Pond or Madison or Sarah Blake or Lori Sorensen or even his one night stands, Sparrow Jennings, Lana, Cara Roberts. None of them had the red string. Sam was getting desperate here. He was convinced he would never find his soulmate. But he would soon find out after meeting three people, that they were all his soulmates 

***

_ Now _

Sam Winchester has three soulmates. The Red string made that obvious. Sam knew about the Red string. Of course he did. He has read about it. The red string was supposed to connect you to your soulmate and the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite and the Goddess of Marriage, Hera have their own rules. You’re only allowed to marry one of your soulmates and well Sam, Sam didn't want to do that. The first time he noticed the string was when he first met Gabriel. Gabriel noticed it too and then he met Rowena, and the string grew stronger and last but not least, he met Eileen and she also had the string. Sam was confused. Could a person have three soulmates at the same time? Well the strings don’t lie. If he’s connected to all three of them and they are connected to him, it must be fate. They were all meant to be together. He wanted to marry all of them but there was one problem, he couldn’t because of the rules. 

Well if anyone knew Sam Winchester, it was that he was a rule breaker.


	2. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite challenges Hera to let Sam marry all three of his soulmates to prove to her that she’s being bitter and angry. If Aphrodite wins the challenge, Hera will lift the rule, and if she loses. If Sam is unfaithful, Hera gets to choose Sam’s punishment.

"You really want to break Hera's rules Samuel, you must be mad. You know you have to choose one of us. God knows what will happen if you break the rules" Rowena looked at Sam in utter shock as she looked over from one of her books. 

  
  


“I just want to marry all of you. Is that too much to ask for? I am not going to choose and break two hearts.” He shook his head. 

“I’m not doing it.”

"Oh don't put it past me" Hera smirked.

“You won’t win!”

"Besides Sam, Hera is not one to be messed with. She put those rules into place because of her husband's infidelity" Eileen added as she closed her book.

  
  


Sam shook his head again. He was stubborn. 

“I’m not going to just choose one of you.”

  
  


"And how do you propose we pull this off? We do that Samsaquatch and Hera is going to be madder than Hades" Gabriel shudders as he sucked on a lollipop.

  
  


“I’ll figure out something.” Sam said and sighed, pulling his hand down his face. Castiel and Dean were in the war room with them as well.

  
  


Cas was trying to pretend he hadn't been listening to the conversation or stealing glances at Dean as their threads connected.

  
  


“I’m going to go... do something. I just need to think.”

  
  


"Watch your back Sammy" Dean warned, knowing what this could mean.

  
  


“I will Dean.” Sam said and went outside.

“No one can stop me. I’m a Winchester. Screw your rules.”

  
  


Back up on Mount Olympus Aphrodite decided it was time to do something about and challenged Hera "Just because your marriage is unhappy doesn't mean you should stop someone else's happiness. I challenge you to see that maybe he could prove your thinking different.”

  
  


“And what will this prove Aph? Do you suggest we pay the puny mortal human man a visit?”

  
  


"No. I issue a challenge to you. Let him marry his three partners. He must treat them equally & stay faithful to only them. If he can do that, you end your rule of only one as a husband or wife.”

  
  


“And if he doesn’t? Then what?”

  
  


"Then you choose his punishment"

  
  


“Excellent. You have a deal.”

  
  


Aphrodite decided then it was time to let it be known about this.

  
  


Sam was outside. It was daytime and there were clouds in the sky and then suddenly it went dark.

  
  


"Hello Sam Winchester" Aphrodite appeared in front of him. 

  
  


“Holy shi- where did you just-“ He grabbed for his weapon but he was unfortunately unarmed.

  
  


“How do you know my name?”

  
  


"I know more and I'm also the creator of the red threads of soulmates. I know everyone who has one & when they've been tied together. I'm Aphrodite"

  
  


“The Goddess of Love? W-what are you doing here?”

  
  


"To warn you Sam. I know what you want the most. To marry your three soulmates. I might have challenged Hera"

  
  


“You... challenged the Goddess of Marriage? What... did you do?”

  
  


"To change her view about being allowed to marry one partner. I told her to let you marry all three but you must remain faithful to all three and treat them equally. If you do so, you'll be allowed to keep your arrangement. If not, Hera will punish you"

  
  


Sam swallowed hard and nodded. “Of course I will. I love them. I don’t want to marry anyone else but them.”

"I know you don't. Try convincing Hera of that. She's only done all of that because she's miserable in her own marriage. And if she can't be happy, no one else should either.”

  
  


“She’s going to lose this challenge and she knows it.”

  
  


"Exactly so she may try to throw a loop to make sure I lose.”

“So she’s going to cheat.”

"Pretty much.”

“Great. What is she going to do?”

"That I couldn't tell you. I don't know what she might try especially knowing you and your infamous brother.”

“She won’t tempt me or my brother. That’s not gonna happen.”

"Say that now but watch out"

  
  


Sam nodded. “I will. We will.”

  
  


"Good, Hera is very sneaky as she is the goddess of marriage, she tests every couple when they marry"

  
  


“A sneak and a cheat. That’s just great.”

  
  


"She calls it a test of love. If one doesn't pass, she cuts the threads"

  
  


Sam blinked. “What.”

  
  


"Makes what you mortals say, file for divorce"

  
  


“O-oh... uh... yeah... I’ll be on the lookout.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

  
  


"She is also choosy about whether any of them deserve a second chance at a thread or not"

  
  


“Great. This is just great. She’s going to make it hard for us.”

  
  


"Don't worry. I will try to do what I can"

  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  


"Of course" she disappeared.

  
  


The sky went back to normal and Sam went back inside to tell them but it seems they already knew.

“Guys I-“ he didn’t get to finish before he was tackled to the ground by the three of them.

  
  


The sky went back to normal and Sam went back inside to tell them but it seems they already knew.

“Guys I-“ he didn’t get to finish before he was tackled to the ground by the three of them.

  
  


"We can beat Hera at her own game this time" Rowena told him.

  
  


“I know we can but she’s going to test us. Tempt us. And she’s going to cheat.”

  
  


"Great and I thought I was known for being sneaky" Gabriel snarked.

  
  


“We’ll just have to play her game and win.”

  
  


"Now you're talking" they chime.

  
  


“So. There’s something in my pocket I can give you now.”

  
  


They look.

  
  


Sam pulled out three rings.

  
  


They all grin, admiring them. Each ring was different but made to represent the one it was meant for.

  
  


“Put them on.”

  
  


They each take their respective ring & slide them on and Ultimately coming together into four beautiful love knots.

“Whoa. I’ve seen that on TV but never in real life before.”

"It's perfect" Eileen smiled.

“Best day of my life.”

  
  


"Makes me happier than anything else ever could" Eileen smiles 

  
  


“I’ve never been happier to call you all mine in my entire life. What do we do now?”

  
  


"As if you four don't know, you marry, what follows the wedding" Dean smirks, adding "I think Cas and I will leave you four alone to celebrate"

  
  


“Well? What are we waiting for? Gabe can you make the bed bigger?”

  
  


"Need you ask" Gabe smirks & with a snap of his fingers, one king sized bed perfect for four.

  
  


Sam smiled and he jumped into the bed and the others join him.

  
  


They had a lot of fun that night, Each finally falling asleep toward dawn. Even Gabriel fell asleep and he’s an Archangel And sound asleep is how Dean and Cas found them that morning

"Well, let the challenge begin" Hera smirks having seen the four way wedding.

  
  


Sam snored. Luckily he has an archangel and a witch to help with that.

  
  


Hera had to think of a good idea how to tempt the four.

  
  


Sam woke up first and he noticed three warm sleeping bodies next to his own. He yawned. 

“Hey sleepy heads.”

  
  


Gabriel was the second to wake "Hmm, what a night. The ultimate night"

  
  


“Best night ever.”

  
  


"You said it" Gabe got comfortable, not wanting to get up.

  
  


“I don’t ever want to leave this bed. I don’t want to ever leave any of you.”

  
  


"Then we won't unless we have to Samuel" Rowena had stirred slightly.

  
  


“I love it when you call me that.”

  
  


"Seems like I'm the only one who can get away with it" she smirked.

  
  


“Do it again. Please. I love it.”

  
  


"Samuel" she whispered in his ear in that tone she knows he loved.

  
  


Sam’s whole body shook with pleasure.

“Mmmmh...”

  
  


"Hmm, got you right where I want you" she teased.

  
  


“As always.”

  
  


"And right where you'll stay Samsaquatch" Gabriel added.

  
  


“Not planning on moving right now. Is Eileen still asleep?”

  
  


Eileen stirred. "Not anymore"

  
  


“Hey.” He signed.

  
  


"Hmm, good morning" she signed.

  
  


“Good morning.”

  
  


"Almost thought last night was a dream but I know it wasn't" she smiled.

  
  


“I’m glad it wasn’t a dream. It was amazing.”

  
  


"Got that right" they chimed.

  
  


“Is anyone hungry?”

  
  


"Definitely after that energetic night" Gabriel sat up.

  
  


“I’m starving. Let’s eat.”

  
  


"Agree, let's get some breakfast" they all get up.

Sam walked into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes. Dean and Cas were there with Meg.

“Morning everyone.”

"Morning" the three chimed.

  
  


“Hey Dean. What are you cooking? It smells good.”

  
  


"All our favs. Come on, time to eat"

  
  


Sam sat down at the table and the rest followed.

  
  


Soon everyone was having breakfast.

Hera was watching with a smirk "Enjoy now but trouble is coming"

"Hera, I can feel her presence" Rowena bristled.

“That’s not good.”

"No, it's not" Gabriel was glowing & it wasn't a happy one.

“Is she in the-“ Sam didn’t get to finish his sentence when he heard her voice.

"Oh, I am not inside Sam, I'm outside. Your warding might prevent my entering but that doesn't matter. I can still get my magic in.”

“Not if we have anything to do about it.”

"We shall see about that" Rowena smirked.

“You won’t tempt us. You will lose.”

"Oh no? Desire always wins.”

“The only desire we have is for each other. Anything you try will fail.”

What they didn’t know was that some of her magic did happen to slip in somehow.


	3. Hera is the puppet Master and Team Free Will are her Puppets.

"Oh don't put it past me" Hera smirked.

  
  


“You won’t win!”

"You four don't stand a chance"

  
  


“Oh please. We’ve gone against things way worse than you.”

  
  


"You've never gone against a god before"

“Uh. Yeah. We have.”

"You're not going to survive"

“Why are you talking about putting eggs in a basket?” Castiel asked. He was confused.

"It's an expression Cas" Dean answered

“Oh. What does it mean?”

"It means don't be so sure"

“Oh. She could have just said that.”

  
  


"There's always more than one way to say things"

  
  


“How do we stop her from getting in the bunker?”

  
  


"I don't know yet but I have detected a wee bit of her magic that has slipped in" Rowena warned.

“What do we do Rowena?”

  
  


"I don't know yet. We need to know what she's done"

Sam was about to say something but he stopped and he was physically shaking out of fear.

"Sammy! Sammy, what is it" Dean called.

  
  


“Clown...”

  
  


"Where?" he asked.

Rowena had gone to look for an answer when she stopped. Her heart racing when she saw Lucifer, except it wasn't the vessel. No, she was seeing his true face.

  
  


Sam was standing behind his brother.

“Do something Dean!”

  
  


"How? Sam there's nothing there"

Gabriel had heard something from another room but stopped in his tracks as Michael stood in front of him with an evil smirk.

Sam was a mess. He refused to get out from behind his brother and Castiel was trying to comfort his own brother as well.

Eileen was trying to figure out what was going on but she soon found herself face to face with a banshee. The very one who had killed her parents & cost her the ability to hear when she was a baby.

"How? I can't see anything. Nothing is there Sammy.”

“There’s a clown Dean. He’s laughing at me.”

"Sammy, listen to me, there is nothing there"

Gabriel had gone to look for answers but was confronted by Asmodeous, the prince of hell who had held him captive for years.

  
  


“D-Dean... please.”

  
  


Cas comes running in "They're all seeing their worst fears. We got to wake them up somehow. What they're seeing is only an illusion.”

  
  


Sam was backed up to the wall. All he saw was a bunch of clowns. One of them squirted him with water.

"Dean, we have to wake them up somehow.”

“I know Cas. But how do we do that?”

"That's going to be hard but they have to confront that nightmare & they have to mean it when they say this out loud. They have to look the evil straight in the eye & with powerful conviction say 'You're not real and you have no power over me'”

  
  


“Sammy. You have to say it and mean it. You can do it.”

  
  


"Come on Sam, say it. It's not real. This is one of Hera's tricks. Say it Sam" Cas urged.

  
  


Sam nodded. “You’re not real and you have no power over me. You’re not real and you have no power over me.”

  
  


The clowns disappeared 

Dean grinned. "You did it Sammy. Come on, let's go help the others out.”

  
  


“The clowns. The clowns are gone.”

  
  


"That's right, they're gone. Come on now, you have to help wake the others. They're seeing their worst fears" Cas told him.

  
  


“Gabriel. Whatever you’re seeing. Say it out loud. Say it. You got to say it.”

  
  


"He's too scared. He's probably seeing Asmodeous & we know he kept Gabriel's mouth sewn shut" Dean recognized that fear.

  
  


“Gabriel. Your mouth isn’t sewn shit anymore. You can say it. Just listen to me.”

  
  


He could slowly hear Sam talking. The comfort of Sam's presence

"Keep talking to him Sammy, I think he heard you.”

  
  


“Come on Gabe. You can do it.”

  
  


Gabe finally finds his words & eyes glowing he shouts "You're not real! You have no power over me.”

  
  


The illusion vanished.

  
  


Gabriel is shaking like a leaf, turned to Sam.

Sam hugged him.

"What was that" he managed.

  
  


“An illusion. Come on. Let’s help the girls.”

  
  


Gabe goes to Rowena while Sam goes to Eileen.

  
  


Sam put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

  
  


She is trembling. "It's back"

  
  


“No. Eileen. It’s gone. We killed it remember?”

  
  


"Help me.”

  
  


“You got to say it.” He signed what to say.

  
  


She tried it in sign, looking at the banshee, glad she couldn't hear the awful screeching.

  
  


It worked. It was gone.

  
  


Now they had to help Rowena

Gabriel touched Rowena's shoulder.

"Come on Rowena. You have to say it. Say it's not real and it has no power over you.”

  
  


“You’re not real and you have no power over me. You’re not real and you have no power over me!”

  
  


It finally disappeared and Rowena was pale as a sheet.

  
  


“Hey. Easy... you’re safe. We’re here.”

  
  


"Was that real?"

  
  


“No. It wasn’t.”

  
  


"It was one of Hera's tricks. She's not afraid to use a couple's insecurities against them when it comes to testing them" Cas told them.

  
  


“Well she lost. We won this time.”

  
  


"We will win again" Sam assured them, holding them close.

  
  


“We will win every time.”

  
  


"This isn't over" Hera warned.

  
  


“You won’t win Hera. Just give up already.”

  
  


"Never"

  
  


“Oh come on. You know you’ll never win.”

  
  


"I don't give up that easily"

  
  


“Sore loser.”

  
  


"Don't challenge me pathetic mortal!"

  
  


“Can you just go away already?”

"Never.”

  
  


“Gabriel. Can you do something about her?”

  
  


"For now, yes" and he does what he can to scare her off for now.

  
  


“Thanks Gabriel.”

  
  


"That should work for now. If she preys on insecurity, she's going to get worse.”

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


"What if we amplified her own insecurity, turn the tables on her. For every trick she pulls, turn it around on her" Rowena suggested.

  
  


"That's usually the best way to make someone surrender. Good thinking" Eileen looked over.

  
  


“What would she be afraid of? Her husband cheating again?”

  
  


"That's one.”

  
  


“What else?”

  
  


They all think about what else Hera could be afraid of.

  
  


“There has to be something.”

  
  


"We'll find it.”

  
  


“We’ll find a way.”

  
  


"We always do.”

  
  


“Yeah. We always do.”

  
  


"Then let's do this"

  
***  
”I love you. I love all of you.” Sam said as he held his lovers in his arms. They were finally free.


End file.
